A Real Important Call
by Ficalicious
Summary: Next in the One Night Real Soon Series. Sookie has an important call to make. A real important call.


**A Real Important Call**

**Next in the One Night Real Soon Series. Sookie had an important call to make. A **_**real **_**important call. **

**Not mine. Hope you enjoy. I think you will. There will be happy squeals around the world today, I am sure of it. :P Let me know what you think…pretty please. True Blood fans are the best reviewers in the WORLD!**

"Northman," the Viking drawled, answering his cell with casual ease. He was in his office at Fangtasia, reading through the invoices. He could have been any mere mortal doing his job. But he wasn't. He was a vampire sheriff. And the invoices weren't just for liquor, food and electricity bills. They contained bills for the steady supply of blood that was kept flowing into the bar. There were his charges for security. There were the fees he owed to his queen. All of these things added up to just how not normal Eric Northman was.

And yet, he still answered his cell phone with the calm, relaxed, nonchalant manner appropriate of a boss.

"This has got to stop!" An irritated voice screeched on the other end of the line. Eric felt his brow furrow. He also felt his cock harden instantly as he realised who it was.

"Sookie Stackhouse," he purred, covering his instantaneous reaction with the calm taunting that he knew drove her wild.

"Eric, _seriously! _Aren't you over this?" She sounded pissed. That made Eric smile. When Sookie was pissed she acted rashly. And she was so easy to manipulate.

"How did you get this number?" He asked, his voice still nonchalant. He heard Sookie's growl of frustration and grinned.

"I made Pam give it to me. I was _not _going to have this conversation with her listening in."

"What conversation would that be?"

"The one where I tell you to get out of my head and stop giving me sexy dreams!" She hissed. Eric laughed out loud, more turned on by her frustration than by her admitting that she was dreaming about sleeping with him.

"Why Sookie, I don't believe I know what you are talking about." Eric taunted. Of course, he knew _exactly _what she was talking about. And he was just as frustrated as she. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun, did it?

"Eric, don't pull that. You _have _to be having them too."

"Dreams?"

"Yes! Whatever it is you are doing to cause them you need to stop _right now! _I can't stand it anymore."

"And if I told you I wasn't doing it?" Eric lowered his voice, softening it. He could sense Sookie's anger, understood it. He too was over waking up cold and alone and hard. He was fed up with thinking he was burying himself into her tight, wet heat only to find out it had been a dream. He was sick of bringing himself to release.

"You _have _to be! Who else could be making me dream about _you?" _

"It is not me." Eric confessed. He'd enjoyed the dreams briefly, before he started to believe that each time he was _really _going to see Sookie and then it turned out to be a dream. He'd been attempting to make it _real _for weeks. And each time he thought he was finally doing it, it was a dream.

"Well how the _hell _do I make it stop?" Sookie was at her wits end. Her senses were reeling, just from _talking _to Eric. Her whole body was quivering, wired, ready and waiting for him. She was wet just from the timbre of his voice. And that whole sarcastic thing he did? Completely undoing her! She was ready to lie down and let him have her. All of her protestations as to why she couldn't sleep with him had disappeared weeks ago. Now she just wanted to get him and fuck him senseless. It was pure, unadulterated, animalistic need.

"Why don't you tell me about these dreams?" Eric suggested, his voice seductive. He wanted to go to her, but was unsure if he could. It was likely that he was dreaming. It was also impossible for him to leave the club. Pam would be on his case. He had to make an appearance out there soon. But he had time for some fun.

"You know what happens, Eric." Sookie sighed.

"I want to hear it from your delicious lips," Eric purred. Still holding his cell, he walked to the door, locking it, before sitting back in his chair behind his desk. Leaning back he settled himself comfortably. He was achingly hard.

"Eric."

"Sookie." He grinned when he heard her sigh on the other end, knowing he had won.

"They always feel so real. I mean, _really real! _Right down to the air on the back of my neck, or the way I get goose bumps when you run your fingers across my skin." Her voice had a breathy quality to it as she recalled the dreams. Eric smirked.

"Do it." He ordered.

"Huh?" Sookie's mind snapped back to the fact that she was on the phone to Eric.

"Do it."

"Do what?"

"Touch yourself. Imagine it is me that is touching you."

"Eric! I am _not _going to touch myself." There was that sassy attitude he loved so much.

"_Do it!" _He ordered again, his voice dripping with innuendo. He heard Sookie's breath hitch at his words. And then, ever so faintly, he heard her sigh as she did as he told her. "Now keep telling me about these dreams."

She didn't speak for a moment, obviously regaining her composure.

"You're always far more charming than you are in real life," she barbed. Eric chuckled, allowing her the jab. "It doesn't seem to matter where we are – and we are _all over the place! _My work, your work, my house, in the _woods! _Wherever we are, we are insatiable. It's like some kind of magnetic pull. I can't keep my hands off of you."

"What do you do?" Eric's voice was husky. He was reliving the dreams in his mind. He _knew _what she did. But he wanted to hear her voice saying it.

"I touch you. Your muscles. I like the way the twitch under my fingers." Eric's own hands ran over his muscles. He lifted his shirt over his head, allowing him better access.

"What else?"

"I rub myself against you. You're always so hard. And I can't keep myself from touching…it. Your…cock." Eric let out a groan, his hand caressing himself through his jeans. Sookie jerked in surprise on the other end of the line.

"Are you…_enjoying _this?" She asked, horrified, realising that her own hand had been caressing her breasts.

"Yes," Eric said, completely unabashed. "Keep going. Keep touching yourself."

"Eric, this isn't right."

"Go with it Sookie."

Sookie considered it for a moment. She was wet. She was horny. And she was on the phone to the culprit in question. She knew she should take advantage of the situation. Eric certainly was. But it felt weird. She'd never had phone sex before. And with _Eric? _It felt a bit dirty. But her body was betraying her. The decision, it seemed, had already been made. With a sigh of defeat she nodded to herself. At least this way she might get some relief.

"You especially like it when I take your cock inside my mouth." She heard Eric's groan and smirked, knowing she'd caught him off guard. "I like how you feel. So big and swollen. I can only just fit you down my throat and I have to concentrate _really hard_. And I like how you taste. Not too salty. Watching you come in my mouth always turns me on. You get this look on your face…" she trailed off, trying to think of how to describe it. She could hear Eric's moans and knew that he was touching himself. It made her feel powerful, and incredibly turned on.

"Your hands are always all over me." She continued, her fingers trailing across her breasts and tweaking her straining nipples. "You love to play with my nipples, pinching them, rolling them. You put your mouth on me, sucking and nicking me with your fangs. It almost makes me come, when I feel you pierce my skin."

Eric's hand had undone his jeans and wrapped around his aching cock. Her words were driving him wild. He could see it all in his mind. He wanted to wrap his lips around her straining pink nipples. He wanted to lathe her skin with his tongue. He wanted to make her writhe and cry out and strain against him. He wanted to bury his cock and his fangs inside her and make her scream with pleasure.

"Are you touching yourself?" He asked hoarsely. There was a pause and a moan.

"Yes." Sookie breathed into the phone, her fingers delving into her wetness.

"I want you to play with your clit. Imagine it is my tongue on you, my mouth." He whispered. He heard Sookie moan and jerked in his hand. His fist tightened around his cock and he moved it in earnest.

"I'm teasing you with my tongue. Pressing it against that sweet nubbin of yours ever so gently, bringing you so close to release, before pulling away."

"Oh yes," Sookie moaned, her fingers copying what Eric was doing in her mind.

"I'm moving my fingers against you, dipping inside your glorious wetness, spreading it as I go. You are thrusting against me, your hands tangled in my hair. You want me to bring you to release. You are pushing me into your centre, _begging me _to take you." Eric's softly spoken words were undoing her.

"My hands are on your cock," she gasped. "It's twitching in my hand, leaking and straining. Your hips are thrusting ever so slightly and I can tell that that famous resolve of yours is crumbling. You want it just as much as I do." Her voice was gasping, shuddering, as her fingers did sweet things to her body. Eric's fist moved in time with her gasps, bringing himself closer to sweet oblivion.

"I spread your legs with my shoulders and bury my mouth in you. You taste so sweet against my tongue. Like sweet nectar. You drip onto my chin. I cannot get enough of you. I thrust my tongue deep inside of you, imagining it is my cock. I want to be inside of you."

"I pull you up to me, kissing you. Your tongue tangles with mine and I can taste myself on it. Your body is pressed against me and I can feel you, hard, between us. I want you inside me."

Sookie's fingers were teasing her clit mercilessly, her hips rising into her hand. She was desperate now, and so very close. Eric's own hand was working him relentlessly. He, too, was close. He wanted to hear Sookie come.

"I tease your entrance with my head. You are so wet. You are sucking me. I could take you so easily, but I tease you still."

"You _push inside me now!" _Sookie said, determinedly, making Eric chuckle.

"I push inside you now." He agreed. They both gasped, imagining it. "You are so wet and tight and hot. It is undoing me."

"You're so big, I feel stretched to bursting."

"Your legs wrap around me, pulling me in deeper. So hot. So wet. So good." Eric was grunting slightly now, his hand moving fast.

"You push against me, just once. I can feel your cock hitting that sweet spot inside me, bringing me so close to the edge already." Sookie gasped, her fingers thrusting deep inside her.

"You're muscles are milking me, sucking me in. I run my tongue across your neck."

"You sink your fangs in!" Sookie moaned, her hips jerking into her fingers as she pressed two nails on her other hand into her neck. The pain was what brought her to the edge. Her cell was wedged between her ear and her shoulder as she struggled to keep it up.

"Your blood hits my tongue and that is my undoing. I grab your hips and thrust in earnest. My cock is striking that spot deep inside you with ever thrust and I can feel you quiver all around me." Eric felt his balls tightening.

"Oh god Eric! Yes!" Sookie cried out, thrusting twice, hard. She came hard, her body shuddering around her fingers, her thighs shaking with the force of it. There was a flood of wetness that coated her fingers and she felt a second orgasm follow right on the tail of the first. It overwhelmed her and she cried out again.

At her moans of completion Eric felt himself spill over his fist and onto his stomach, his hips jerking spasmodically. It went on and on, and he continued to pump himself until he was dry. In his mind he was buried deep inside Sookie's heat, holding her hips to his as he pumped into her. He groaned loudly, feeling the sweet bliss of release wash over him.

They were both silent for some minutes, recovering. Finally Sookie spoke, her voice tentative.

"You still there?"

"Yes," Eric managed, trying to regain his composure. He wiped the come off his stomach and chest with his shirt. Throwing it aside he hitched his jeans up around his hips, leaving them open around his softening cock.

"Not asleep?" Her voice was nervous, unsure.

"I don't believe I am."

"So this wasn't a dream?"

Before Eric could answer there was a harsh knocking at his door. He heard Pam's voice on the other side.

"Eric! You are required out on the dance floor."

Eric sighed. And then he heard Sookie's uncertain voice on the other end of the line. He smiled.

"Eric?"

"No Sookie, it was not a dream."

**Happy? See, I try to do good things. And I thought that this would give you a happy. Because of what I did…see that? I did something nice. I gave you something tangible. It wasn't a dream. I can be nice. Honestly, I can! Now be nice to me…click the review button!**


End file.
